the legend of zelda link's story
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: a project i'm doing for creative writing, this is link's beginning in ocarina of time, my way


The Legend

Of

Zelda

Link's story

Based off the award-winning videogame series from Nintendo

By: Matthew LaSalvia

Hello my name is Link and this is the beginning of the longest day of my life. I was in my tree house that I've been living in since the fairies built it, doing what I usually do right before noon; sleeping, until my best friend Saria came up to my bed and woke me up.

"Wake up lazy bones!" Saria yelled.

Saria yelled so loud that I jumped out of my bed and fell flat on my back.

"Good morning Saria." I said groggily.

"Morning, it's almost noon, don't you realize what day it is?" Saria questioned.

I honestly had no idea what day it was, but I decided to guess either way.

"It's Wednesday?" I guessed.

"You big dummy, it's the Tree of Life Ceremonial Festival!" Saria yelled.

Yes, she said it, the "Tree of Life Ceremonial Festival." Every year we hold a festival in honor of our guardian and the guardian of the forest, the "Great Deku Tree," and as always we kick off the festival with a big race, and the winner of this big race will be crowned the "Kokorian Defender." I've never competed in this race before because I never honestly ever cared for it, but this year I didn't have a choice, it was either compete or get chewed out by Saria. After Saria got my butt out of bed, she told me to meet her in the courtyard, so I got dressed and ran right down. Everything was beautifully decorated with flowers and dried fruit just in time for the festival and I was all ready to race, there was just one red headed problem; Mido. Mido is the chief of our village and the winner of this same race five years in a row and if I can honestly say, my biggest pain in the butt. I don't know the "Great Deku Tree" made him chief of our village; he's always treated me like an outcast and made me look bad since we were able to walk and talk, like the time he put a wild giant spider under my bed, I managed to get back at him though, like the time I stuffed his tree hut with deku nuts. I don't know why he hates me so much, only because I seem a little different compared to the other villagers, but today I plan to beat him in this race today, I hope. When it was time for the big race I lined up with all the other racers and waited for Saria to blow her ocarina and start the race, and I could honestly say with all my heart I was nervous, mainly because this is my first time competing, but also because no one was cheering for me besides Saria and one of the competitors was not only the chief but the winner of the this race five years running, but Saria has been my best friend since we were little kids and if she's cheering for me, then that's all the support I need, also as unmotivated and Lazy as I was, (and yes I just called myself that) something in my mind was telling me that I was going to win no matter what.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Saria said as she blew her ocarina

Just like that me and the other racers were sprinting towards a giant hollow log which would lead into the "Forest of Destiny," but as soon as we got through the other side of the log, I stopped and stared at the obstacle course in a amazement, and it wasn't because the course looked tough, which it did, it was a giant maze. All the other racers ran off in different directions and because of my short attention span I lost a lot of ground, so I decided to run through all of Saria's training sessions in my head and calculated the best way of handling this situation, once I did that I ran, off into the maze. I just ran and ran and ran in different directions and avoided some traps along the way until I finally found what I was looking for, it was a giant chest and when opened it I pulled out a small sword and held it up in victory, this was what I needed to win, so I can finally beat Mido. I turned around and began heading back where I came but I unfortunately ran into Mido who stared at me with rage in his eyes, and without warning he leaped at me and tried to attack me. I didn't have time to deal with this cause eventually the other racers would be right on top of me, so I dodged Mido and ran for my life all the way back to the starting line. As I looked around and saw all the villagers cheering for me, I knew this meant I won, so to celebrate my victory I jumped up and down in joy as the villagers came up to me and carried me up to the podium. Saria was the one who was the happiest, as she ran up to the podium and hugged me, and when she finished hugging me she announced my victory.

"In honor of the Great Deku Tree and our winner Link, I hereby dub thee the new Kokorian Defender!" Saria praised.

As the crowd cheered for me and as Mido sulked in defeat, I gave my thanks.

"Thank you I would like to thank the Great Deku Tree and his Fairies, who have taken care of us and raised us since birth, but most importantly, I'd like to thank my best friend Saria who has been my best friend and motivated since we were very little, I couldn't have done this without her!" I said humbly.

"You really mean that link?" Saria asked.

"Of course I do, who else could get my butt out of bed all these years." Link joked.

Saria and I chuckled and everyone cheered for me again. A little while later we all sat down for a big feast filled with all our favorite fruits, vegetables and giant smoked insects. After a day like today, it takes a lot out of you, but somehow I knew this was only the beginning of my adventures.


End file.
